In the conventionally-known electronic musical instruments, characteristics of a tone to be generated by the electronic musical instrument can be set by tone setting information comprising tone setting parameters intended to set a color (timbre), quality, musical characteristics, etc. of the tone to be generated by the electronic musical instrument. By preparing (registering) a plurality of sets of such tone setting information through creation or editing of tone setting information, it is possible to generate tones of a plurality of different characteristics or types. When a human player (or user) uses tone setting information in such an electronic musical instrument, the human player (user) may often use same tone setting information in different scenes (e.g., in different performance parts and difference phrases). Generally, however, each tone setting information includes a plurality of tone setting parameters, and there are prepared a plurality of sets of such tone setting information. Thus, the total number of parameters can become extremely large. Therefore, in a case where a tone setting parameter of a setting state (setting) is to be used between (among) a plurality of sets of tone setting information, setting or editing of the tone setting parameter of the same setting has to be performed for each of the sets of tone setting information, which is extremely cumbersome.
Thus, there has heretofore been known a technique for collectively setting a plurality of parameters of a same type at a same value. For example, in STAGEA ELS-01/01C/01X typeU, instruction manual (p 94-p 96), [online], published in 2011, [searched on Dec. 18, 2013], Internet URL: http//www2.yamaha.co.jp/manual/pdf/emi/japan/ele/els01v183_ja_om_d0.pdf (hereinafter referred to as “Non-patent Literature 1”), there is disclosed a technique in which a multiplicity of sets (e.g., three hundred sets) of registration data, each of the sets comprising tone setting information for eight performance parts, are registrable, in which a user selects one parameter type (e.g., any one of reverberation, pan, etc.) on which collective editing is to be performed, one or more performance parts (e.g., upper keyboard, lower keyboard, etc.) to which the collective editing is to be applied, and one or more sets of registration data to be set as objects of the collective editing, and in which, in response to the user editing a value of the parameter of the selected type, the edited value of the parameter of the selected type is collectively reflected in all of the selected performance parts in all of the selected register data.